


Hoshi Day

by OsamuSa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: Its a soft soonhoon fic based on recent weverse post of Hoshi.~~Can be platonic or romantic, your wish.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 22





	Hoshi Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!  
> This was written at the moment so please ignore any mistakes and rushed plot.

It was exactly 10:10 when Hoshi posted his picture on weverse and hopped towards the studio.  
  
It was a special day for him, and many people would say that it was stupid of him but his members knew that this day held value for Hoshi, it just did, no questions asked.  
  
He opened the door to the studio and peeped in to see Woozi seated on his big rolling chair and headset on as the music blasted on it. He smiled at the feeling of adoration entered his heart. What? Woozi was adorable but never let him heart that.  
  
He asked in and shut the door softly going towards the computer and pressing the pause button. Woozi looked at him as annoyance washed over at sudden stop of music but then his features relaxed as he looked expectantly at Hsohi, "yes?"  
  
Hoshi gave his big smile that made his eyes disappear, "Check weverse!" Woozi smiled at the sight but nodded back and checked his phone, a laugh bubbling out of him upon seeing Hoshi's post, he looked at the happy guy standing before him after commenting a happy birthday under the post.  
  
He stood up and kept his head set on the table and turned towards Hoshi as he had his hand out for the other to take. Woozi really loved seeing Hsohi happy and if this day makes him happy then who is he to deflate that happiness, "You are so cute!" He murmured as Hoshi whined at that but still took hold of Woozi's hand and the two walked out hand in hand.  
  
Stopping at a bakery, woozi bought a small tiger themed cake as Hoshi waited outside he store speaking to the manager on the phone, giving Woozi perfect opportunity to buy the gift. He played for his purchase and went out and wanted for Hoshi to say bye before both of them took off again going to the dance studio building that was used by them during their trainee days and sometimes Hsohi still uses it, it was special to them.  
  
The two made themselves comfortable on the couch and Woozi indicated Hoshi to open the box. Hoshi opened the box as surprise and happiness crossed his face, he looked up at Woozi, his face beaming as he gave a small genuine smile that was only reserved for the boy before him.  
  
Woozi tucked Hoshi in his arms but the other pulled him on his lap, pressing his head in Woozi's shoulder as his tightened around his waist, "Thanks Ji." He mumbled softly after a while just basking in his presence and warmth, feeling peace and happiness.

"Anything for you my Horanghe."


End file.
